Little Voices
by PhoenixsMirage
Summary: During New Moon Bella found a way to cope with the loss of Edward and the rest of the Cullens, but what happens when she is turned by Laurent. Will all the Cullens welcome her with open arms, will she want them too?
1. Chapter 1

* I own nothing*

Jasper POV

**I can't believe I am sitting here watching this crap, my wife, no wait my ex-wife, marry that guy, Tanner. What kind of name is Tanner for a vampire anyway, like we can even get a tan. So anyway here I sit watching the two happy couples dance the night away, oh yeah did I forget to mention that Edward decided after the whole Bella incident that now he had fallen in love once it should be easy to do again, just with a vampire this time. So here we are the watching Alice and her new husband Tanner and Edward and Tanya, the grand double wedding of their dreams, gag. So far I was doing a pretty good job keeping my anger under control of course it didn't hurt everyone at the wedding was happy, well every one but me. "And me, I am not terribly happy this, Jasper. Do not freak out on me Jazz, just keep calm and tell me what in the hell is going on?" Bella how is your voice in my head? Thought Jasper. "Well that is a long story, but right now I want to give the lovely couples a gift, there is a band right?" Yeah, Bella, you know Alice doesn't do anything halfway, Jasper thought back to her. "Alright Jazz, I need you to play along and do your part alright. I need you to go talk to the band and tell them Amber Black is here and she want to perform one of her songs for the happy couples, oh yeah the song is Between the Lines, they should know it. Oh do you think you can introduce me? You can do it Jazz, I believe in you channel the sweet southern gentlemen I know that is in there." Alright Bella I am trusting you here. "Hey Jazz, I didn't expect to see you smile today," said Emmett, he had his arm slung around Rose's shoulders looking happy and enjoying the fact that his family might be totally broken. "You know Emmett, I didn't think I would smile today but, I think we are all about to be in for a big surprise. If you will excuse me I need to speak with the band director." I could feel the whole table watching me weave through the people dancing and standing around talking trying to get to the band. I had to stand and wait for the song they were currently playing to end before I could get the band leaders attention, "Hey, excuse me." I tapped the man on his shoulder; he turned and smiled at me. "How can I help you? Do you have a request?" Mike asked, I think his name is Mike. "well, you see my friend is here and she wants to perform a song for the happy couples, her name is Amber Black, I believe you have heard of her, yes?" Mike's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "but she died five years ago; a bear or something attacked her." Taking a deep breath I replied, "Mike, we have all died try and remember. Anyway she wants to perform her song Between the Lines. Can your guys play that for her?" "Of course we can, just let me go talk to the guys are you going to introduce her?" I nodded and Mike hurried off to talk to the band about playing Bella's song, well I guess Amber's song. Mike nodded to me from the stage giving me the sign it was ok to make the introduction. I slowly walked on the stage and stopped in front of the microphone, I took a deep breath and began. "May I have everyone's attention please? Thanks. Please don't worry I am not here to cause a scene." The audience laughed my family looked worried and Alice and Edward looked furious but I continued. "I was just informed that a friend of the family is here and she would like to perform a song for the happy couples. Everyone please welcome Amber Black." The room fell silent; I looked to my left waiting for her to appear when I suddenly felt a hand on my right shoulder. I turned and there she was, Bella, I smiled and she returned it taking the microphone out of my hand. By this time everyone in the room was smiling and clapping expect for my family. Alice and Edward were once a stunned and kind of mad but Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlise were all just stunned. The clapping continued until I reached the family table. I smiled wider once I got a better look at Bella, she was hott, she always was but now it was more pronounced, she had a new confidence and I could not wait to hear her story. The story that started once we all left. Once the cheering and clapping died down she began to speak. " Hello, everyone. I know Jasper told you I was going to be singing a song called 'Between the lines' but I think that is a song for another time. So instead I am going to perform a song that is a little more wedding friendly. I want to thank Carlise and Esme and Rose and Emmett for helping inspire this song. Here it goes it is called, Love." And with that the band began to play a steady beat and she began to sing in a soft but strong voice, deeper than I would have thought considering her speaking voice it was by far the most lovely thing I had ever seen, Bella in jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers singing from her heart. **

"Is it the face of a child

Is it the thrill of danger

Is it the kindness we see in the eyes of a stranger

Is it more than faith

Is it more than hope

Is it waiting for us at the end of our rope

I say, it's love

I say, it's love

Is it the one you call home

Is it the Holy Land

Is it standing right here holding your hand

Is it just like the movies

Is it rice and white lace

Is it the feeling I get when I wake to your face

I say, it's love

I say, it's love

Is it the first summer storm

Is it the colors of fall

Is it having so little

And yet having it all

Is it one in a million

Is it a change to belong

Is it standing right here singing this song

I say, it's love

I say, it's love

I say, it's love

I say, it's love

I say, it's love

I say, it's love

I say, it's love

I say, it's love

Is it a veil or a cross

Is it the poet's gift

Is it the face that has launched over thousands of ships

Is it making you laugh

Is it letting you cry

Is it where we believe that we go when we die

Is it how you were made

Is it your mother's ghost

Is it the wish that I'm wishing for you life, for your life, for your life the most.

By the time she was finished every couple at the wedding was dancing and smiling, all I could do was stare in wonder at the woman before me and wonder how did she get here from the clumsy girl I knew.

**Song is Love by Sugarland**---I don't own it either


	2. Chapter 2

* I own nothing*

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I sighed once I was finished singing, I knew this was going to be hard but I had no clue how hard. Don't get me wrong, its not hard because of Edward I knew I was never riding on that crazy train ever again. I just worried that my second family would not want me to part of their lives again. Smiling weakly at Jasper who was waiting for me by the edge of the stage. 'Thanks Jazz' I thought to him, I sighed saying "I guess it's time to face the music." He chuckled and replied, "After the song you sang facing the music doesn't seem so bad." We silently began making our way to the table where all the family was, well everyone except for the happy couples. Half way there Jasper gently took my hand thinking to me, 'Relax, You are making me as nervous as a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs' causing me to laugh out loud as we reached the table. At the table Emmett was the first to react, he wrapped me in a classic Emmett style bear hug picking me up and spinning in the process. "Whoa! Emmett I can't breathe. Put me down." I squeaked. "Silly Bella, you don't need to breathe anymore," he said letting out a booming laugh. Once I was back on my feet I began to feel nervous all over again when Jasper took my hand helping me to clam down. I smiled my thanks at him and before I could turn back to the table I was enveloped in a big hug. It was Esme, then Carlisle, then Emmett, then Rosalie and then Jasper. I was so happy that if I could cry I would have, I have not been this happy since I was turned. However my own special Hallmark moment was ruined by someone clearing their throat, I turned to see Edward, Tanya, Alice and Tanner were standing at beside us. "Bella dear, how have been?" Edward politely asked. Taking a deep breath trying not to lose my temper that boy was sure crazy. "Edward, firstly please do not call me dear or any other term of endearment ever again and if you truly cared about what happened to me you would not have left me. The least you could have done was make sure I made it home. But no you left me laying on the cold hard ground! Oh I am sure you'll love this the one to find me was none other than Sam Uley, the leader of the Quilet werewolf pack!" I all but yelled at him. Carlisle was the first of the group to recover and asked, "Bella, how do you know about the Quilet pack?" "Well if it weren't for them I would be dead instead of un-dead," I said with a shrug. "What are you talking about Bella? What have you been doing with the pack? You will tell me right now!" Edward exclaimed. Before I could react Jasper stepped in between Edward and I growling and said, "Back off Eddie if she doesn't want to talk about it, especially to you she doesn't have to deal with it." I put my hand on his shoulder causing him to turn. 'Thanks, Jazz' I thought to him as I gave him a hug. Before I let go he replied aloud with, "your welcome." This time Esme was the first to respond, "But Bella didn't say anything, why did you say 'your welcome'?" I chuckled, "of course I did." I looked around and saw all the confused faces of my second family and asked, "Carlisle, Esme, can we go to your house, I would feel more comfortable telling you how a became a vampire there?" "Sure, no problem," replied Esme. Alice finally piped up and asked, "Can we com too? Can we hear how you became the famous Amber Black?" she asked bouncing on her heels. "I don't mind if Jasper doesn't care," was my reply. Jasper rolled his as he said; " I guess we should get this big happy family on the road."


	3. Chapter 3

Little Voices

Chapter 3

Jasper POV

The way back to the house was quiet and quick, but it was long enough for me to have a startling realization. Today was the first time in along time anybody and I mean anybody asked what I thought and what I wanted. Ever since I met Alice in Philadelphia she has been bossing me around, buying my clothes and just plain running my life. She was constantly making me feel like crap about my struggles with bloodlust. To top it all off it was Bella that asked, cared and thought of me above the others. With these happy thoughts and feelings I walked into the living room with the rest of my family and Bella.

Bella POV

Boy, today is one tough day first I interrupt a double wedding, well the reception anyway and now I am getting ready to relive one of the hardest times of my life. I smiled nervously at my second family as I cleared my throat to begin. "Well, you all know that Edward left me, because you all went with him. But what you probably don't know is how badly it affected me. In fact it got so bad that Charlie called Renee and she came to visit after 3 months. This is how she found me." At this point I projected an image of me standing in front of a full length mirror in nothing but plain white bra and panties. I weighed under a hundred pounds, you could count all of my ribs, from both the front and back, my cheeks had become sullen and I had large dark circles under my eyes. I told them, " This was the day I started to get better, seeing myself like that and seeing how much what I was doing effected Charlie and Renee, I knew I had to get my life back. It was going to be different but it was still going to be my life." After seeing the image I placed in their minds the family took turns hugging me, even Tanner who had ever met me until that day. Well Edward and Tayna didn't but I can't really blame them for that. Jasper was the last to hug me, and he held me for a little longer than your standard friendly hug. I was not expecting the warm feeling that erupted within my body just by being held in his arms, I don't recall ever feeling that good from a hug. As he pulled away he whispered, "I am very grateful you are well and here with me um us." Carlisle cleared his throat and asked, "What happened next Bella, I am sure that your road to recovery was difficult. I am interested in learning what methods you used." Chuckling at Carlisle, I replied, "Ever the doctor huh, Carlisle. Well actually my mother suggested I use a method that she taught me as a child. When I was six years old, I realized that my family was different, so my came up with the idea of getting me a journal that I could write, draw or do whatever I wanted to express myself. I really was that affected by the divorce by it helped tremendously in this situation. I went through hundreds of notebooks, I would free write, write poetry, sometimes I would draw it helped a lot." I was getting really tired of talking, I really wanted take a brake maybe hunt. "Can I finish this in a little while I would really like to get out, run a little maybe hunt?" Everyone agreed to meet back in the living room in a couple of hours. Jasper volunteered to show me the best place to hunt and we all headed our separate ways for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I know no excuse is good enough but all I can say is that life happened to just get in the way. So I apologize and promise to try and do much better.

Chapter 4

JPOV

I turned to Bella to show her the way to best hunting grounds but she was already gone. I could hear her laughing and yelling "Catch me if you can Major!" I took off running in her direction trying to come up with the perfect plan, I knew I could not caught her she was still a newborn so she was fast, probably faster than Edward. I quite literally stumbled over the perfect plan. Bella had found the perfect little clearing to hunt in, it had a small stream running through it, tall grass and towering trees on the perimeter. As I neared the clearing instead of running in and interrupting her feeding I decide to turn this game of hide and seek around on little Miss Bella Swan and she how she liked it. I climbed into one of the tallest pine trees bordering the field and would simply wait her out. While I waited, I watched and what I saw was truly a sight to be hold. Bella feeding on an adult moose had to have been the most beautiful and erotic things I have ever seen, and that says a lot of a two hundred year old vamp. The contrast between her soft pink lips and the dark brown fur of the moose sent a shiver down my spine that I am not sure I have ever felt before. However what truly did me in was the gentleness with, which she held the animal as it died truly touch him, she was so unlike all the other vampires he met who were carless in the regard to who or what life he or she took. But not Bella never Bella she always cared more about others before herself. Once she finished feeding she began looking around the clearing I could tell she was confused and wondering where I had gotten off to, by now I should have found her. It appeared that she was going to retrace her steps and try to find me and the house. As she walked to the edge of the clearing I jumped from my spot in the tree to land, of course on a twig. The snapping caused Bella to turn, startled by the sudden noise. "Oh Man! Good Grief, Major! You scared the crap out of me!" Bella panted suddenly out of breath. I felt bad for startling her so I slowly wrapped my arms around her shaking and panting figure. "I am sorry, Bella I didn't mean to startle you so, even if you did ask for it." I grinned at Bella. "Come on superstar let's get back to family so you can continue your story Miss Amber Black." She scrunched up her noise at the name superstar but began to walk in the direction of the house. "What's the matter don't like the nick name?" "Eh, I just wish ..it was under different circumstances that I began famous..I wish it could have happened before I had my heart broken." Drawing her into my arms I said, "Aww, Bella honey, I don't think it would have worked out quite the same and I don't even know the story yet. But I do know you…well I am on the way to knowing you better. I just don't think you music would have the same heart and depth as it does now. I am still sorry about your birthday, in some way I feel like this is all my fault." "Now Major, I am only going to tell this once but I do not blame you for anything. I forgave you the second Carlisle healed my arm. It was Edwards's decision to leave and I can understand the rest of you following. Now what I don't understand is Alice leaving you for some vamp named Tanner, how messed is that?" We both chuckled breaking the tension that had been building and broke away from our embrace and began walking back to the house holding hands the entire way.

A/N: I don't really like this chapter but I felt it was kind of necessary to move things a long if I was ever going to finish the story. So there it is…be gentle.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here we go again! This time is the story of how Bella became Amber Black and why she choose that name plus a little twist. I hope you like it.

Chapter 5

BPOV

The walk back to the house was wonderful just me and Jasper walking in comfortable silence, holding hands as we strolled. It came to an end long before I was ready to face the family again. I had already told them the worst of the story but I still don't like to be the center of attention unless I am 'being' Amber Black. Once everyone got set up in the living room again, I began to tell the rest of my story. "Charlie begged me to call Renee and see if she would be able to help me through this, whatever it was. I didn't want her to come all the way to Washington so I agreed to call her everyday after school and really try and pull myself together. We talked everyday and she was trying to teach me coping methods until we found one that worked for me. It took probably about a month before we came across the idea of free writing. Free writing is well basically what it sounds like, I started out with a legal pad and just sat down in wrote. When I was writing I was able to say all the things I always wanted to say and not just things in reference to Edward leaving but anything. My thoughts on moving, my thoughts on Phil and mom's relationship, the fact that Charlie never moved on and how I never wanted to end up in a situation like that. Free writing became my life line I was never without a notebook, journal, or pad of paper. Slowly but surely I began to come around I sat with my friends at lunch I started working at the Newton's store."

"This is great and all but what does it have to do with you becoming a 'famous' singing? I bet you can only sing well now because you are a vampire." Tanya all but shouted at me. As a result everyone ended up talking at one time, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Emmet all fussing at Tanya for yelling at me. Edward yelling at them for yelling at Tanya all while Rosalie rolled her eyes and chuckled in my directions. Surprisingly it was Tanner, who broke up the fight by emitting one of the loudest whistles I have ever heard. Once everyone quieted down I was able to continue. "First of all Tanya Amber Black, my singing alter ego, had 5 number one hits, a platinum album, a world tour and was working on her second album." I said very confidently. "Now back to my story." Almost. "No wait if you were so famous how come none of us, have heard of you or know your songs? I bet your just lying trying to get Edward back!" Tanya was now yelling. "Ok look I am sure the name Amber Black does mean anything to ya'll because you don't associate with humans. I was exactly selling out stadiums full of vampires now was I? I am sure you have at least heard some of my more popular songs. How about Bottle it up?" The only answering sound was silence. After what seemed like hours Rosalie finally spoke up, "for the love of God the least you can do is admit that you have heard of the song, you don't have to tell her that you've played it so much the rest of wanna puke! Sorry Bella it isn't the song or anything just when you have heard a billion times it gets old." She shrugged. "No worries. Now back to how I became Amber Black. One night I was working late closing down the store for the Newton's and big surprise it was raining in Forks. I was doing the last rounds sweeping the floors, it happened. As I swept the sound of the rain and being alone in the dark I felt comfortable so I began to sing one of the poems I wrote, while free writing. It wasn't until I was finished that I realized I wasn't alone. Mr. Newton was standing in the doorway to his office clapping. The next weekend I was meeting his friend in Seattle and being told if I wanted to I could have a record deal. It took some convincing on their part to get me to agree. Actually that is when the song Bottle it up came from. I did not want to sing about my personal life."

Finally Alice spoke up, "I have two questions. What was the song you sang that night at the Newton's and why did you choose the name Amber Black?"

Typical Alice asking questions I didn't really want to answer, "Well, the name is kind of embarrassing, but here it goes. I figured I would never been 'discovered' in the music business if it wasn't for ya'll and the effect you had on my life so I decided I would try and pick a name that would pay homage to you guys. So I became Amber Black, or in others words the range of colors your eyes turn." "Cool, so we helped name the lasted pop star. But that still doesn't answer my question about what song you sang that night? Come on Bella quit holding out on me." Alice was practically begging. I took a deep unneeded breathe, squeezing Jaspers hand. I just realized we never stopped holding hands from walk in the woods. I think he could feel my reluctance because he began rubbing small soothing circles on the small of back as we sat on the couch. "Well, Alice you see I can't answer that question." "What! Why not? Come on Bella. Please!?!" "Nope sorry that song was never meant for anyone else's ears, I have only sang it one other time and I truly had no choice that time." "Fine!" I finally thought everything was out in the open. Well everything about me being famous, I know the family wants to know how I became a vampire but that is much less involved and not really an issue all that matter was that I was vampire. The rest we could deal with later, that was until Edward spoke up. "The only other time you sang that song it was Aro, wasn't it?"

A/N: I don't have a beta or anything…so feel free to let me know if I have any mistakes. Also please be gentle this is my first fanfiction.

A/N the song Bottle it Up is by Sara Bareilles, the title is the name of her album.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again I am horrible at updating regularly, please forgive me.

BPOV

Looking into Edward's mind I could see him meeting with Aro. Apparently in order to marry Tonya, Edward had to get the Volturi's approval. Aro being the controlling vampire that he is only wanted one thing from Edward and that was for him to write the music for a song. Edward being Edward agreed before he even knew all of the terms, Aro wanted him to write the music for my song. Obviously Edward completed the task because he and Tonya were now married. There are only two things left to do now, explain and sing.

"I'll sing, if you play?" I told Edward. He looked shaken well, as shaken as a vampire can get. I don't think he was expecting this many shocking events in one day. Somberly he nodded his head and headed for the piano. "Before we began I want you to know this is only the third time I have ever sung this song. Once spur of the moment, the second time was to save my life and yours from persecution, and now. Please don't except me to live this again it was a very difficult time in my life and I don't like to relive it. I just can't wait to hear to hear it all together with the music." It seemed like everyone paired off waiting for the emotional upheaval to begin. Carlisle and Esme we standing arm in arm by the fireplace, Emmett and Rosalie we curled up on the couch, Alice and Tanner were sharing a chair and Edward and Tonya sat together on the bench at the piano. I looked for Jasper as he had become my rock in such a short about of time. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do this without him, just as I began to panic I heard him call out to me, "Come here Darlin', I think I know just the way you should do this. I am thinking you will be more comfortable if you feel like no one is watching you. Why don't you step out onto the deck and you can still hear the music and we will still be able to hear you. It will be less pressure, less emotions, less painful for everyone I think." I took his head and let him led me out onto the deck. I let Edward know mentally when I was ready to begin and slowly the most heartbreakingly sad music began to filter out to the deck and I began to sing.

"Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone.  
You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.

But you're on to me and all over me.  
I live here on my knees as I  
Try to make you see that you're  
Everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I  
Can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're onto me, onto me and all over  
Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long"

Once that last chords of the piano finished I found myself locked in Jasper's strong arms. He began to slowly rub one hand up and down my back bringing out of the darkness I had gone to during the song. I am not sure how everyone else was dealing with my outcome of my emotional break but it was wearing me out. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and asked Jasper if I could lay down for a while, I promised after I finished my nap I would explain why I had such and unusual set of gifts.

**The song Bella sings in this chapter is by Sara Bareilles and it is called Gravity.


End file.
